rupaulsdragracepredictedfandomcom-20200214-history
Drag Race Twitter
Drag Race Twitter ''is an online reality competition series. Drag superstar RuPaul is the host, where she will search for "Twitter's Next Drag Superstar." ' There has been one season to date, along with Untucked. The first season featured 10 queens, and also includes an Untucked segment along with the main series. The season premiered in March and the finale was on ''TBA'. Along with RuPaul, the first season of Drag Race Twitter has featured Michelle Visage. 'Contestants' 'Progress' :█ The contestant won Drag Race Twitter. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated but returned to the race. :█ The contestant was one of two main challenge winners. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the mini challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was the one who was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and both were eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. 'Episodes' ''Episode 1 - Decades of Herstory'' Mini Challenge: Welcome to the race ladies! To start things off, we’re having a drag queen filled scavenger hunt! You will have 3 minutes to send EACH scavenger hunt image to my account after I reveal what image you need to find (that is meant to fit the theme), where Michelle and I will then say who sent in the most fitting photo for the theme. If you have the best image, you’ll get a point, and whoever gets the most points in the end will win the mini challenge. Dahlia won the challenge with 3 points. A Heel - Beatrix A Black Wig - Thalassa A Beautiful Gown - Dahlia Black A hideous dress - Dahlia Black and Autto Mattique A Campy Prop - Beatrix The Scariest Makeup - Thalassa and Cornelia And an Avant Garde headpiece - Dahlia Black Main Challenge: Decades On The Runway For this weeks challenge, each queen will be given a decade to represent with a special runway look. Use fashion icons, political movements, cultural shocks, and more to bring each decade to life. Runway ''Episode 2 - Draged Up Family'' ''Episode 3 - The Pop Diva Showdown'' ''Episode 4 - Snatch Game'' ''Episode 5'' ''Episode 6'' ''Episode 7'' ''Episode 8 - Grand Finale'' ''Episode 9 - Reunion''